Flightless Bird
by SaffronAngel
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she started dating Mike Newton. When the Cullen family slips back into town can they save her from the hell she has descended into?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I can only dream.

SUMMARY: Takes place ten years after New Moon. Edward left Bella and never returned. She started dating Mike Newton and married him just after graduation. That's when he started changing from the nice Mike we met in the books to a controlling, possessive ass.

A/N: I know, I know. Another story with so many unfinished. Sorry. Just couldn't help it.

* * *

"You stupid lazy bitch! I told you to have dinner ready when I got home! I told you I'd be home by six!"

"Mike, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah. You're sorry alright! A sorry excuse for a wife!" The young woman's head snapped to the side as a hand struck her face. Her hand left the counter where she'd been cutting meat for dinner. The knife came around, slicing into Mike's arm. "You bitch!"

His fist slammed into her stomach doubling her over. His fists rained down on her driving her to the floor where his feet took over, planting themselves anywhere they could.

Finally seeming satisfied with the damage done to her, Mike leaned over his wife's still form. "Maybe next time you'll do as you're told."

He stormed out of the house slamming the front door as he went.

When she was certain that he wasn't returning any time soon, she sat up and moved so that her back was against the cabinet under the sink. Tears flowed freely down her face with the pain coursing through her body. "I wish Sam had never found me that night. I wish I had died out there."

Picking up the knife from where it had fallen, she pressed the tip against the wound that started her down this path ten years ago. Dragging it along the scar that was still visible, she sighed. "Maybe now I can find some peace."

The smell of the blood made her head spin. She slipped back to a prone position on the floor as she heard the front door open and close again.

She closed her eyes as the hair fell across her face only to feel it brushed away by a cool hand. Her eyes opened and focused on a worried pair of honey-colored eyes. The soft Southern drawl that spoke told her exactly which member of her former family had found her. "Bella."


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper ran into the house with the young woman in his arms. "Carlisle!" he bellowed, feeling the hunger rise in him.

His father ran into the room, stopping at the sight in front of him. His son was holding a woman who was bleeding all over the place with a familiar scent and yet maintaining a fragile grip on the control he'd worked so hard to establish over the past ten years. "Hurry, Jasper, bring her to my office. Esme, bring me some towels. Alice, start cleaning this up." Carlisle turned and hurried into the office he had created in the study, Jasper right on his heels.

Jasper gently lay the precious package in his arms on the hospital bed in the room. "Can you save her, Carlisle?"

As Carlisle prepped to stitch the arm up, he glanced at his son. "I'm going to try. Do you have any idea how long she'd been bleeding when you found her?"

"I don't think it was too long. She was still conscious enough to recognize me."

As Carlisle turned to begin stitching, he noticed the face of the young woman whose life was once again in his hands. "Bella?" He brushed her hair back from her face. "Bella, what happened to you?" He began stitching quickly and smoothly; repairing the work he'd done so long ago.

****

"Jasper, tell me exactly what happened."

"I was running through the woods and ran past one house in particular and heard a man yelling at a woman. I heard the pounding of his fists and feet into a soft human body. The man left. It was Mike Newton. He was bleeding from a cut on his arm. I slipped up beside the house. I heard a soft voice crying. She said that she wished she'd never been found that night. That she wished that she was dead." Jasper bowed his head. "I recognized Bella's voice. I stayed for a moment to see if she was all right. Suddenly, I smelled her blood and heard her quiet voice saying that maybe now she could have some peace. That was when I slipped inside. I brushed the hair back and she recognized me. When she passed out, I picked her up and carried her away." He looked Carlisle in the eye. "I won't let Newton hurt her anymore. She's hurt so badly now that I don't know how long it's going to take her to recover."

"I'll examine her and see what kind of damage he's done. I have a feeling that for the next couple of days I'll need to keep her heavily sedated in order to allow the healing to begin."

"I'll watch over her. I'm not leaving her side."

"I thought you might say that." The voice came from the doorway. "Carlisle, I'll stay with her when he needs to hunt."

"This doesn't bother you, Alice?"

She shook her head. "I've fulfilled my role in bringing Jasper here to find his other half. I've known all along that the two of them belonged together. It was my place to make sure that he found the family and that he stayed with you long enough to establish his self-control."

"I'm going to leave the two of you to talk while I check on Bella." Carlisle left the room to check his patient.

"When did you first see the two of us together?"

"It was before I even met you. I saw you and Bella even though I didn't know who either of you were. I only remembered the vision after we had first met Bella."

"But you didn't tell any of us."

"Edward figured it out later on, after he got involved with her. But by that time he was so enamored of her that he didn't want to let her go. You know how Edward can be at times." Alice giggled. She got serious quickly. "Is she going to be okay, Jazz?"

"If anyone can save her, you know that it's Carlisle." He stood up and wrapped his arms around the woman that had been his anchor for so many years.

****

Forty-eight hours later, Jasper was sitting next to Bella when the sedatives that Carlisle had given her wore off.

As her eyes fluttered open, or at least one did since the other was swollen shut, Jasper took her hand. "Bella."

"Jasper?" she croaked. Her voice was rough. "What are you doing here?" She looked around. "Where am I?"

"At our house. Carlisle stitched your arm back up. He says you need to stay still though. You have several broken ribs and some other problems too."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days." At that news, she bolted upright and bit her lip, drawing blood, with the pain that roared through her body.

Her eye flew open wide with fear. "Oh God! He's going to kill me! I've been gone for two days?" She flung back the covers on the bed and swung her legs over the edge. "I have to get back!"

"Bella," Jasper said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We can't let you go. You're hurt. Even now, your body is screaming in pain. Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing. I'm just clumsy. You know that Jasper." Bella sat still for a moment and bowed her head, her hair hiding her face.

"You've never been THAT clumsy, Bella. You can't fool me." He lifted the arm resting in her lap. "This is a handprint. Who has been doing this to you?"

Her head came up then. Jasper winced at the tears making tracks down her cheeks. "Jasper, please. Please don't do this to me. I have to get home. My husband will be worried about me."

"Then, why did you say 'He's going to kill me!'? Bella, who's going to kill you? Why?" Jasper reached out a gentle hand and brushed the hair back from her face. "Bella, tell us. We can protect you."

"He won't ever let me go. I can't escape."

Jasper sighed. "I can't force you to tell me. I WON'T force you. I just want you to remember that I am here for you if you want to talk." He slipped a small cell phone into her pocket. "Carlisle told me to give this to you. All of our numbers are preprogrammed into it. Call any of us anytime you need us. Don't let this happen again, Bella."

She painfully stood up and reached for her shoes. Jasper sat her back down and put her shoes on her feet. "Jasper, you don't have to do that."

"Bella, you are still part of this family. No matter how long we've been apart, you are still part of my family. Besides, a gentleman does what he can to make a lady's life easier. Including something so simple." He smiled up at her from where he knelt in front of her, tying her shoes.

When he finished, he helped her up. "Thank you, Jazz." He closed his eyes at the soft tone her voice had taken. She was embarrassed but grateful. His nickname sounded so right coming from her.

"I'll take you back to your house now. Do you think you can hold on from my back?"

Her eyes grew large. "I don't know."

"It's okay. I'll just carry you in my arms." At the fear rolling off of her, he reacted with a wave of calm. "Bella, I won't walk up to the door with you in my arms."

He picked her up. She buried her face in his shoulder. He was amazed at how much she still trusted him even though he had been the cause for her misery so many years ago.

Running out of the house, he headed back to town.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing sheltered by the forest, Jasper held Bella close to him as he watched as several humans walked out of the house he had found Bella in just a few days earlier.

"Don't worry, Mike. We'll find her. We'll bring her home safe." Bella started.

"Dad? I haven't seen him in so long." She peered through the trees, not thinking about the clue that her words had given Jasper.

"You haven't seen your father in how long, Bella?" he asked softly.

"Too long," she whispered tearfully.

A crashing noise sounded off behind them. Jasper scented the air and started growling.

"What is it, Jasper?" Bella asked slipping behind him in fear.

"Wolves. Bella, stay here. They'll make sure that you get home okay. And don't let anyone know about that phone. It can be your lifeline if you need it."

"I promise. But, Jasper, be careful."

"I promise." With a gentle kiss to her forehead, Jasper disappeared into the brush.

Two large forms burst through the trees and stopped right in front of the young woman. She was shaking like a leaf on a breeze at the sight of the wolves. They were huge.

Another form crashed through the trees. "Bella!"

"Jake!" Bella's fear translated to the wolves and they left as soon as Jake stepped to his frightened young friend's side. He wrapped an arm around her and she burrowed into him.

"Come on, Bells. I'll take you home." Jake helped her turn and walked her out of the woods.

****

Charlie Swan sat at his desk at the station. He held a picture of his little girl in his hands.

"Where are you, Bells?" He had tears building up in his eyes.

"I'm right here, Dad." She was standing in the doorway with Jacob directly behind her.

Charlie stood up and walked over to her. "Bella? Is that really you?" When she nodded, he wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?"

"Mike and I had an argument the other night. He stormed out and I went for a walk in the woods. I fell and I guess I've been unconscious since then."

"Bella, how often have I told you not to wander into the woods alone?" He squeezed her tightly, not noticing the wince that tightened Bella's body. Jake didn't miss it though.

He knew the smell that was all over her. He knew that one of the Cullens, if not more, was back in town. He could also tell that she was hurt pretty badly. "Charlie, maybe we should take her to the hospital and have her checked out."

Charlie looked up and nodded. "Of course. Good thinking, Jake. Come on, Bells. We'll get you to the hospital. After that, I think you have a husband who is quite anxious to see you."

Bella felt a chill fall across her heart at the thought of being turned over to Mike's 'tender mercies.'

****

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this looks like Dr. Cullen's work," the doctor said as he examined her arm. He signaled Charlie to follow him into the hallway, leaving Jake with Bella.

"How is she, doctor?"

"At least seven broken ribs, a sprained wrist, both ankles have been seriously sprained lately and it looks like a pretty serious concussion. Of course, there are all the bruises. Charlie, I'd laugh if it weren't for the fact that it looks like she's been abused." He sighed. "I know we can't do anything without her word on it but I really would like to keep her here for a few nights and let those ribs at least start to heal. If it helps, I can sedate her. I think it would be for the best."

"I agree. She won't tell me who did this to her so I can't go after them."

"I hate to say it. I think it was Mike. Angela went over there to talk to her the other day and she said that Bella was cleaning the whole time she was there. And she asked Angie to leave about an hour before he was due home. When we saw her at the grocery store the next day, she had a new black eye. We asked her what had happened and she just laughed and said she'd hit herself with the freezer door. Chief, the laugh sounded forced."

"Do it, Ben. Sedate her. She looks like she needs the rest anyway." Charlie sighed. "I have to find a way to do something."

*****

Meanwhile, back in the exam room, Jake was holding Bella's hand. "Bella, I know the Cullens are back. I've seen them."

"Jake, what are you asking?"

"Is Edward back?" He saw her flinch. She bit her lower lip.

"No. It's Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice."

"Tell me the truth. Who's been hurting you?" Bella looked into her friend's eyes and saw what he was really asking.

"You know they'd never hurt me. Besides, Carlisle stitched up my arm. Again."

"About that. Was that your handiwork this time or someone else's?"

"Mine. I think you've already figured out who's been beating on me. The night I disappeared he had beat me for not having dinner ready on time. I slit my arm along the scar hoping that I'd die. I wished Sam hadn't found me that night. I was wishing, wishing hard, that I had died in the woods the night Edward ripped my heart out of my chest. Jasper found me and took me to Carlisle. He stitched me up and they kept me sedated for the two days I was 'missing.' Jake, you can't tell anyone. Please! He'll kill me if he finds out that anyone knows."

"I'm not going to tell anyone. But you should. What happens if you get pregnant and he does this?"

"I'll miscarry again. It's happened twice." She hung her head. "I didn't behave and he killed my children. I guess he was right. I AM a sorry excuse for a wife."


	4. Chapter 4

Jake wrapped his arms around Bella and held her for a few moments. When Ben walked back into the room, Jake stepped back from Bella.

"Bella, we're going to sedate you for a while. Just to give your ribs a decent chance to heal. I'm going to admit you to the hospital for at least three weeks."

"I can't stay here for three weeks. I have to get home." She looked at her father, panicked. "Dad, I can't stay here!"

"Bells, its what's best for you. I back Ben's decision. I'll tell Mike what's going on."

Ben walked toward her with the needle in hand. "I'm not staying!" she screamed.

"Jake, hold her down." Charlie held her legs down as Jake wrapped his arms around her, effectively pinning her against his chest as Ben administered the shot.

Tears were running down her face as the sedative started taking effect. Mike was going to do worse than kill her. She knew it.

****

For the first two weeks, Ben kept Bella almost completely sedated. Jacob sat guard in her room. Charlie had a guard outside the room never knowing that there was another inside. So it was that Jake heard each and every time Mike tried to come and see Bella.

"Damn it, Chief! She's my wife! You have no right to keep her from me!"

"She's still my daughter! And she needs time to heal, Mike!"

"I just want to see her!"

"Mike, someone's been beating on your wife. By the looks of things it's been like this for a long time. Right now, she's hurt badly enough that Ben's keeping her completely sedated. She wouldn't even be able to talk to you."

"Who could be doing that to her?"

"When I find out, you'll know. That's another reason I'm not letting anyone near her. I'm not going to take the chance that the person who did this to her could get in and finish the job. I'm not prepared to loose my daughter." Charlie sighed. "Go home, Mike. I'll call you when I know something."

Mike stomped out of the hospital, determined to see his wife one way or another.

At the start of the third week, Jasper was getting worried. He was worried that maybe Mike had killed her and hid the body. He slipped up alongside the Newton's home, hoping to get some information on Bella.

"Chris, I need to get her back in the house. She's my property and I don't want her telling anyone about what's been going on lately."

"Mike, keep it together, man. If her dad finds out that you've been beating his little girl, you're toast."

"I want her back where I can control her. As it is, I'm going to have to teach her a lesson for running off that night."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I figured I'd start with a good old-fashioned beating with my belt and progress to other more painful items. I'll keep her in the guest room while I punish her of course. Wouldn't want any blood getting on any of the furniture."

Both men laughed, not realizing that death stood just outside Mike's window.

****

That night, Jasper snuck into Bella's room to guard her. He knew that Mike had some serious plans for Bella's homecoming. He just didn't expect to see Jacob sitting there when he arrived.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Given what I just heard Newton talking about doing to her with one of his buddies, I'm not going to leave Bella unprotected."

"She told me that it was Mike. Down in the ER just before Ben knocked her out in order to keep her here and allow her a chance to heal."

"Ben knocked her out?" Jasper couldn't believe that shy Ben was a doctor who would take such measures to help out a patient.

"He's changed a lot since high school. Him and Angela are married. I think she's been really good for him." Jacob got serious again. "You don't need to be here, Jasper. I've been here for two weeks straight."

"Why don't you take the chance to go run in the woods or take a nice hot shower? I'll sit with her. No one will get past me anymore than they would you."

"You know I don't trust you."

"I know. I've changed a lot in the last ten years as well. I'm not the vampire that attacked Bella because of a paper cut. I've learned to control myself."

"Control or not, I don't trust you. It's not built into my system."

"If I hurt her, then I hope you do tear me apart. But for now why don't you just take advantage of the chance to go stretch your legs?"

Jake stood up. "I'll go. But I won't be gone too long. I don't want to give you the chance to test that self-control you claim to have learned."

"My self-control is not the issue you seem to think it is. I carried Bella from her house to mine with blood flowing freely down her arm and never once considered even the tiniest sip."

"Impressive for a bloodsucker."

"I'll be here waiting for you. Just go for now."

Jake climbed out the window and took off into the woods. Jasper sat down in the chair Jake had vacated and took Bella's hand.

"I'm here, Bella. I was worried about you and went by your house. You can't go back there, darlin. You just can't. He'll kill you."

"I don't have a choice, Jasper." Bella's whispered voice carried clearly to his ears. "He's my husband and unless I want to divorce him, I have to go home eventually."

"Run, Bella."

"To where? My dad may love me but he won't stand between me and my husband."

"Then tell him what's been going on. Tell him what Mike's done to you." Jasper wasn't above pleading with her.

"I can't. I should have never told Jake."

"Bella, what happens if you get pregnant and he does this to you?"

"Like I told Jake, I'd miscarry. It wouldn't be the first time and I'm not so sure it would be the last."

"You've lost babies before to this monster?"

"Twice. He never even knew that I was pregnant. I never told him because I knew what his response would be."

"He killed two of your babies and you're willing to just go back to him?"

"I took vows to him. The vows I had once thought to say to Edward. It said for better or worse til Death do you part."

"But Bella …."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. I took the vows and I will not be the one to break them."

Jasper stopped trying to argue with her. "At least tell me that you still have the cell phone."

"It's in my pants pocket. Jake made sure that no one found it and that it's still there. I made him check twice."

"Good. I meant what I said. Don't be afraid to use it. It might just save your life."

"I promise, Jazz." She drifted off, not knowing how hearing his nickname from her lips felt to him.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later, Ben was sending Bella home to the tender care of her husband. Charlie knew that something was up and insisted that he drive his daughter home instead of her husband.

Once there, Charlie thought he'd like to stay for dinner. Of course, Mike couldn't very well throw his father-in-law out without rousing some kind of suspicion.

As he went to leave later that night, Bella hugged her father. He hugged her back gently.

"Goodbye, Dad. I love you." She sounded almost tearful as she whispered the words to her father.

"I love you too, Bells." Mike shut the door behind Charlie and turned to his wife.

"Let's go upstairs, Bella."

Dropping her head, she followed him, hoping that he would make this quick and not too painful.

Her hope was in vain.

****

Two shadows approached the house from the woods. They watched in silence as Mike all but danced down the stairs and grabbed a beer out of the fridge before flopping into a chair in front of the television and picking up the phone.

"She's home. I taught her a real lesson. I'll go back up in a while and teach her a little more." He was laughing.

Both shadows growled, wishing that they could tear this vile excuse for a man to tiny bits.

The two of them turned and ran to the back of the house, scrambling up the tree near the window to the guest room. Bella lay on the floor in a crumpled heap. The smaller shadow checked her pulse and looked up.

"She's alive. But I think she's going into shock." He stood and went to the door, looking into the hallway before darting out and returning with a large thick blanket.

"He only lives today because she lives. If she hadn't…"

"I would have helped you tear him apart my friend." Once they had her securely wrapped in the blanket, the smaller shadow looked at the larger one. "You carry her. She needs extra warmth."

"Where are we going to take her?"

"My house. Carlisle's a doctor and he has everything he needs to take care of her there."

"Good thinking. Let's go."

"Go. I'll be right behind you." He watched as the larger shadow jumped out the window and landed softly on his feet. The one left behind walked to the puddle of blood on the floor. Trailing his fingers through it, he smeared it on the doorknob and the windowsill before leaping out and running off to his home.

****

Walking through the front door, Jasper saw Jacob, and Carlisle sitting on the couch in the living room. He could hear Esme and Alice in the exam room. Both were sobbing.

"What's going on?"

"Alice and Esme are taking pictures of the damage. I figured it was better to have them do it in order to protect Bella's modesty." Carlisle himself sounded terribly close to tears.

"Is it that bad?"

"Jasper, I don't know how long it's going to take me to catalogue all of the injuries he's caused her. I don't even know if I can treat all of them. Jasper, I don't know just how bad this is."

Carlisle watched as Jasper paced back and forth waiting for Alice and Esme to come out of the room.

Alice walked out of the room and nearly collapsed to the floor. Her face was horror-stricken. Jasper ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. She curled into him, dry sobbing for her best friend and little sister. "How could he do that to her? How could he hurt her like that?"

"I don't know, Alice. But we're going to make sure that he can never hurt our Bella again." He stroked her hair.

Carlisle had Esme in his arms and was attempting to comfort her and Jacob had tears streaming down his face.

How could anyone tear apart a family like this?

****

For several days, Carlisle kept himself locked in the exam room trying to help Bella begin the healing process. He'd taken x-rays and sealed copies of the pictures and the x-rays in an envelope for Charlie to see and maybe use in court. He then sealed the originals in the safe he had placed under his desk.

As he worked, he talked to Bella constantly. He was telling her about where they'd been and what they'd seen. He was letting her know that Rose and Emmett were off on another one of their many honeymoons and should be returning in about a month. Anything he could say to make sure that she knew that someone was there who wouldn't hurt her.

After four days, he'd done everything he could to help Bella. Now all any of them could do is wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks after Jacob had carried the unconscious Bella into the Cullen home Jasper was sitting guard with her when her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Bella!" Everyone would be happy. His family was more than eager for her to wake up and come back to them.

She put one hand up to her throat. "You can't talk. We were expecting that. Mike crushed your larynx when he strangled you." She looked at him. He interpreted the look correctly. "Bella, calm down. We have a dry-erase board that you can use while Alice and I teach you sign language. Alice went and got it as soon as we knew you wouldn't be able to talk."

Alice all but ran into the room with the board in hand. She knelt down in front of her best friend and held it out. She spoke as she signed. "I missed you so much, Bella."

Bella concentrated before attempting to copy the signs. Alice helped by showing her again slowly. _'I missed you.'_ Alice sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around Bella. "You're going to be okay. We'll help you."

Bella scribbled a note on the board. _'Does my dad know where I am?'_

"I told him. I also gave him a detailed explanation of what had happened." Carlisle stood in the doorway. "I hope that's okay?"

Bella nodded before erasing the board. _'Can he come see me?'_

"Of course. In fact, I'm going to go call him. I'll let him know that he can come over tonight."

'_Thank you.'_ Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the hell her father would have gone through. _'How long have I been out?'_

Jasper answered that question. "Three weeks, darlin'. In fact, it was three weeks ago today that Jacob carried you away from that hellhole. We were really scared for you."

Alice signed as she spoke again, making sure that Bella could see each movement of her fingers. "You are protected here. You are safe."

Jasper turned her head to look at him. "Don't doubt us, darlin'. We can protect you." His eyes were fierce. "I won't let him hurt you. Not ever again."

****

"Hello, Charlie. Please come in." Carlisle led Charlie into the living room where Bella sat on the couch.

"Bella!" He went straight to his daughter. "Bells, I'm so glad to see you awake. You had me so worried."

'_I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to worry you.'_

"I know, honey. I'm just glad Jake and Jasper were there to pull you out of that place."

As the two of them talked, they didn't notice the shadow attempting to creep up on the house through the woods.

"I knew she couldn't have gone far. She has to be in there. I'll get her back and then I'll take care of her once and for all." The voice that spoke into the deepening shadows was full of hatred.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later, the phone rang in the hallway. Alice skipped over and picked it up. "Hello?" She listened for a moment. "Hello?"

After another moment, she hung up the phone. "No one said anything. That bugs me more than not being able to see some things." She sat back down next to Bella. "Ready to learn some more?"

Bella nodded. After three days, she had already learned the alphabet and several words and phrases. She had created signs for each of the Cullens, Charlie and Jake who visited on an almost daily basis.

Jasper was never very far from Bella. He was always available to her if she just wanted to sit quietly and read or listen to music. Even watching television sometimes. Alice couldn't sit still for very long and Esme always had so much to do. Carlisle was always analyzing everything she did, making sure that she was healing right.

Jasper was the only one who didn't treat her as if she were fragile. When she had told him yesterday that she wanted him to take her running through the forest, he had done it and taken the scolding that Esme had given him when they returned.

Of course the way Bella had stepped in, telling Esme that it had been her idea, brought a smile to his face. She had protected him. Esme had backed off then, not wanting to hurt Bella's feelings. He had even taking to teaching her a little about fighting, not wanting her to get into a position where she couldn't defend herself again.

Carlisle wasn't real happy about teaching Bella to fight but he had to admit that if she'd been able to defend herself she wouldn't feel so helpless now. She had nowhere else to go where she could possibly be as safe.

If she went to stay with Jacob on the reservation, Mike could find her there and he wouldn't be bothered by the treaty between the family and the wolves. He would just go and get her and she would more than likely end up dead before anyone knew what was happening.

Charlie couldn't protect her 24/7 either. He had to work and she couldn't exactly go with him. Mike could get her there.

She could have left town if she'd had any money or anywhere she could have gone.

'_Alice, what happened?'_ Bella asked.

"Jerk didn't answer when I picked up the phone. That's seven times today."

'_Who do you think it is?'_

"I don't know. But if they're looking for you, they're going to find a nasty surprise."

****

The next day there were even more phone calls. And three different times Bella heard someone tapping on the windows in the living room.

Someone rang the doorbell. Esme went to answer it only to find no one there.

The day continued that way as did the next several.

Within days, Bella wouldn't even walk out the door. She stayed away from the windows and stayed upstairs as much as possible.

Two weeks later, rocks started hitting the house. Some windows were broken. It was a good thing the Cullens didn't have to sleep.

Jasper set up camp in the bedroom where they'd placed a bed for Bella. He didn't leave her side. He needed to hunt and he knew it. But he couldn't leave the terrified young woman who had come to rely on him so heavily.

"Jasper, I'll stay with her. I promise." Alice was trying to convince him to go hunting so that he wouldn't attempt to hurt Bella. "Besides, if you go now, you could be back before she wakes up."

"Don't leave her, Alice. She's terrified."

"I won't. She means a lot to me too, Jazz." Alice bowed her head. "Besides I hate to admit it. All of this has me more than a little scared myself." She raised her eyes. "It's the whole not knowing who this is or what they're going to do next. I haven't seen any of this happen. I don't know what's going to happen next."

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice. He still cared for her a great deal even though he didn't love her. "We'll figure this out, Alice. And we'll protect Bella."

"I know. It's just frustrating. We can't go hunting together anymore because we have to keep at least three of us here to watch out for these creeps. I want this over."

She looked up at him again, noting the dark shade of his eyes. "Go. Hunt. I'll be right here with her when you get back."

He nodded and bent his head, kissing Bella's forehead. He lingered long enough to take a deep breath, saturating his senses with her scent. "Jasper?" Alice's voice broke through the trance he'd put himself in.

He spun and ran from the room. Alice sat down next to Bella. "I hope you're ready for him, Bella. He's very fragile."

*****

Jasper returned just as Bella was waking up. He convinced her to come downstairs for a little while that night. They watched television as she ate, sitting on the couch between Jasper and Alice.

Barely an hour after she finished eating, Charlie pulled up. He was visiting more often lately, given the state of things around the house. He had also noticed how close Bella and Jasper were getting.

"Bella, what is the situation between you and Jasper?" he asked that night.

'_What do you mean, Dad?'_

"I mean, just how close are you?"

_'Dad, I'm still legally married. I really care for Jasper but he won't do anything while I'm not legally free. He protects me.'_

"He looks at you as if the world revolves around you. I didn't like that with Edward and I still don't like it."

_'Dad, I'm twenty-eight years old. I know what I'm doing.'_

"I still remember how badly it hurt you when Edward left you."

_'Jasper isn't going to leave me. He doesn't have to make the promise to me. I know this.'_

"You thought that with Edward too."

_'Jasper isn't Edward. He isn't anything like Edward.'_

"You're so certain of that?"

_'Edward always treated me like I was made of glass. Jasper doesn't. He treats me like I'm a strong woman who just hasn't learned how to make use of that strength yet.'_

"Bella, I'm just trying to protect you."

_'Jasper protects me just fine. I love you, dad. You're just being way too overprotective right now. It's smothering me.'_

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be overbearing. I worry about you, Bella. Especially after what Carlisle's told me."

_'Dad, please. Don't worry. If the Cullens can't protect me than no one can. Whoever is doing this isn't going to get away with it.'_

Bella didn't realize just how right she was.

****

After three months of dealing with the harassment, Carlisle got tired of the problem and decided to call Rose and Emmett home.

"Hello, Rose. I hope you and Emmett are having fun."

Rosalie was surprised to hear Carlisle's voice on the other end of the line. He normally didn't call them when they were on one of their honeymoons. Edward waved at her as if to say 'don't tell him that I'm here'. "What's wrong, Carlisle?"

"I need the two of you to come home to Forks. Someone's stalking the house and we don't like leaving it. I would appreciate it if the two of you would come home to help deal with the intruders."

"I understand. We'll come home. I'll call you as soon as we know when we'll be arriving."

She knew that there was more to the story than he was telling. Just as there were things she hadn't told him. She hung up and started making the phone calls that would be needed while explaining things to Edward and Emmett.

All three of them would be leaving for Forks the next afternoon.

****

Carlisle met them at the gate. He was surprised when Edward was there but he'd already decided to direct his thoughts away from what was truly going on just in case he'd shown up and decided to come home anyway.

On the way to the house, Carlisle told them that they were helping a human to escape a violent relationship.

Rose, Emmett and Edward followed their father figure into the house.

"We're here," he announced.

Not one of the three could believe the scene before them. "Bella?" Rose asked.

She was asleep on the couch, Jasper's legs holding her pillow.

As his siblings advanced, Jasper held up his hand before leaning over. "Bella? Bella darlin', the others are here. Time to wake up."

She stirred, stretching only to allow a hiss to slip free as she pulled against muscles that were still recovering. Jasper's low chuckle received a dirty look and a warning finger placed firmly across his lips. He kissed her finger and looked up as a roar filled the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Hearing Jasper's voice, I moved. But I hissed as I stretched feeling the protest of muscles that still hadn't quite recovered. Jasper chuckled low in his chest. I shot him a dirty look, placing a finger firmly against his lips.

As his lips pursed to kiss my finger, something he had done so often lately, I heard a growl. That growl turned into a roar.

Rolling to my side, I saw Edward lunging at Jasper. I tried to sit up, opened my mouth, frustrated yet again by my inability to talk. I wanted nothing more than to scream at Edward to stop. He was going to hurt Jasper and I couldn't stop him.

Jasper shoved me away as I tried to get in front of him. I fell from the end of the couch opposite Jasper, my vision blurring as I hit my head on the arm of the couch as well as the floor.

I tried to pull my feet under me but I couldn't seem to stand up. All I could do is cling to the arm of the couch and pray that Jasper would escape.

I just couldn't believe my eyes. Jacob stood between Edward and Jasper. He was actually holding Edward back. He wasn't trying to hurt him. He was merely holding him.

I let go of the couch and felt myself falling backwards as the world went black.

****

My eyes opened to see Jasper sitting on the side of the bed, his head bowed and guilt etched on his face.

I reached out a hand, trying to touch him. He looked up and saw my eyes open.

"Bella, darlin', you're awake. I was so worried."

'_How long was I out this time?'_

"Almost three and a half hours. Carlisle told me that you'd be okay. But I still felt bad."

'_You were trying to protect me. I understand.'_

"I hurt you. I could have hurt you worse. I count myself lucky that I didn't. I guess my self-control is better than I thought it was."

'_Jasper, please. I hate it when you get like this. We've had this talk before.'_

"Yes. We have. I just hate the fact that I could have killed you."

'_But you didn't and that's the last I want to hear about it.' _When he made as if to speak again, I placed my finger against his lips, shaking my head. I was letting him know that I wasn't going to listen to him beat himself up anymore.

"Edward, don't." Alice's voice rang from downstairs. I sat up gingerly.

Edward burst into the room. Jasper moved to sit in front of me. "I won't let you hurt her, Edward."

"I'm not the one who threw her off the couch." Jasper started growling.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and was peering over his shoulder. The look on Edward's face frightened me to no end. He looked ready to kill Jasper.

I pressed my face between Jasper's shoulder blades so as not to look at Edward. He made no further sound. I couldn't hear him moving at all.

Gathering my courage, I looked up again, my eyes being the only part of my face to rise above Jasper's shoulder. Edward looked like he would cry, as if my fear hurt him.

Moving to sit next to Jasper, I gave him the look that told him that I wanted him to translate for me. He nodded.

_'You shouldn't be angry with Jasper. If not for him, I would be dead and you wouldn't have known about it. I started dating Mike after you dumped me. He was so nice and sweet to me. He didn't push me for anything. After graduation, we got married. That was the end of nice Mike and the beginning of the most horrific time of my life. Almost daily beatings. Rapes when he was drunk enough to give a shit. And no one to help me. I couldn't even talk to my father alone to tell him what was going on. One night, after Mike had beaten me, I used a knife and sliced open my arm. I hoped I would die. I wished I had died the night you left me. I wished Sam had never found me. That I had died in those woods that night. I hoped I might finally have some peace. But Jasper found me. He brought me to Carlisle who stitched my arm again. He tried so hard to protect me but I insisted on going back to the man I was married to. I had given him the vows I had once dreamed of giving you. I had to go back. I had no one else to turn to. That night, Mike almost killed me. If Jake and Jasper hadn't decided to spy on the house that night, I would have died in a puddle of my own blood. Jasper and Alice taught me sign and have been my constant companions when I've been scared or lonely. You left me alone in the woods. You never even tried to find out if I was alive or dead. Jasper held my hand when I cried in my sleep. He's the one that told me I wasn't stupid for staying with the man I had vowed to obey even though he'd slaughtered two children in my womb. He's the one I leaned on as I forced my body to recover the use of muscles that had been strained and torn. You weren't here. You had forgotten all about me.'_

"Never! Never, Bella! I never forgot about you. I thought about you everyday."

_'But not enough to care to check on me. Alice emailed me several times, including messages from the others. I could only email her back once in a while because Mike wouldn't let me online. He beat me every time he found out I'd been on the computer.'_

"Bella, please don't hate me. I didn't think. I saw him move his mouth and thought he meant to bite. All I could see is your eighteenth birthday all over again. I only saw danger. It's the same as it's always been with you. All I see around you is danger. That's why I left."

_'Right now I can't trust you. I don't trust many people and I wish I could count you in that number. But I will give you the chance to earn that trust back. But only one chance. Make the best of it.'_

"I will. Maybe we can talk later?"

_'We'll see how I feel.'_

Edward nodded and walked out the door. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in tight to him. He turned so smoothly and had me curled up to his chest before I even knew what was going on. He hadn't disturbed me one bit. I clung to his shirt as I drifted off to sleep, safe in the arms of the vampire who had saved me.


	9. Chapter 9

The next time I woke up I was curled against a cool chest with two strong, cool arms wrapped around me. But I needed a human moment. I tapped the chest under my cheek. Jasper's face turned to me. '_Up please.'_

His arms released me instantly. I got up as quickly as I could, climbing over him and standing shakily on my feet. Once I was stable again, I headed for the bathroom.

After I finished all the little mundane tasks like washing my face and combing my hair, I walked stiffly back into the bedroom. Jasper noticed that I wasn't moving smoothly and got up off the bed. "Are you okay, darlin?"

'_Just a little stiff. Just like every morning. Need to stretch a bit.'_

He took my arm, gently pulling it up behind me as far as he could without hurting me. Letting it go, he did the other arm the same way. After that, he put his shoulder against my lower back and helped me to bend backwards over him.

Of course, Edward would walk in just as I was bent over Jasper's back. My arms were along his legs and my head was laying right over his butt. Talk about embarrassing.

"What in the hell is going on in here?!?"

"Edward, I tried to tell you to leave them alone until they came out. She always has to stretch first thing in the morning. You didn't listen to me." Alice was right behind Edward as he stood staring at us. "I'm sorry, Bella. I tried to tell him that he couldn't just waltz in here."

Jasper helped me to stand upright again before turning to his brother. "What is your problem, Edward? Do you really think that barging in here like this will earn her trust back? Or are you trying to drive her away permanently?"

'_Jasper, be nice. He doesn't realize everything I've been through.'_

"And he hasn't even bothered to ask. He only knows that you've been through hell. He doesn't realize that most of the people in this town hadn't seen you at all for almost five years out of the nine you were married to Mike." Jasper bowed his head. He remembered the one beating Alice had seen. It had been the one to drive the four of them back to Forks. He turned to Edward. "Bella hasn't had it easy for the past ten years. She's been married to a sadistic bastard who wouldn't let her out of the house for almost five years. Her father didn't even get to see her. Mike kept her in the basement of the house for all that time except for when he wanted her to cook or clean."

Edward's face went paler than usual. I couldn't handle Jasper telling him what had happened to me. I knew about the vision Alice had which had brought them back. Carlisle couldn't stay away when he knew what Mike was doing to me. He'd admitted that to me.

I walked to the window and looked out. It was the first time I'd been anywhere near a window in weeks. I went still as stone when HE stepped out of the woods. Mike was standing right there looking up at me.

'_Jasper, he's here. He's here.'_ I was signing and of course he didn't know. I hadn't turned around. I couldn't move. I was so absolutely terrified. I took one small step back from the window and felt every eye in the room turn to me.

Jasper was beside me almost before I drew my next breath. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and nestled me into him. Mike's face went from the malicious smile to sheer hatred when he saw the familiarity Jasper was showing me.

"Alice, get her out of here." Alice ran over and gathered me gently in her arms before spiriting me out of the room. Before the door closed, I saw Edward, Carlisle and Jasper standing at the window looking down at Mike. I was trembling as Alice carried me down the stairs.

Suddenly, I heard glass shatter. What was happening?


	10. Chapter 10

Alice sat down with me on the couch and held me there when all I wanted to do was run upstairs and find out what had happened.

Edward came down the stairs. My fingers started flying as I kept questioning Edward as to what had happened.

"I don't understand. Alice. What is she saying?"

"She wants to know what happened."

"Carlisle can tell you more."

'_Of course he can. You haven't told us anything. He certainly can't tell us less than that, can he?'_

"Bella, there is no need to be so rude."

'Alice, think about it. The only reason he isn't telling us anything is because Jasper's hurt. I'm going upstairs. I want to see Jasper.'

"Bella, no. If Jasper was hurt, Carlisle would come and tell you. If Edward hadn't told you first." She looked at him. "And of course you would tell her, wouldn't you, Edward?"

Edward froze. That said everything to me. Jasper was hurt and Edward didn't want to tell me. I turned and ran for the stairs only to have Edward standing in front of me before I could get three steps in. I started beating on his chest.

"Bella, please. Jasper asked me not to tell you that he was hurt. Carlisle's fixing him up right now."

Suddenly, I felt something in my hand snap. I turned away from Edward cradling it with tears running down my face. Alice wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to the couch. "Edward, go get some ice. I think it might be broken."

Suddenly, Carlisle was in front of me. He must have heard Alice's comment about my hand being broken. He was examining the hand carefully. "It is broken. Let's get a splint on it." He held onto my hands as he looked into my eyes. "Bella, trust me. Jasper was hurt but it isn't serious. However, you're going to have to play along with us. Esme's all ready putting down the covers over the windows down here and upstairs. I'll explain everything later. I promise. Just let me take care of this hand first."

The look in his eyes told me he was telling the truth. I nodded. We walked into his home office and he got my hand taken care of.

When we walked back out of the office, Jasper was sitting on the couch with a bandage across his head very near his eyes. Tears filled my eyes and I turned to Carlisle. _'You said it wasn't serious. That looks really bad.'_

"Alice?" Carlisle still hadn't learned enough sign to communicate with me.

"She said that it looks worse than you said it was."

"Darlin', look at me." I turned to Jasper who had come closer to me. "It's not as bad as it looks. I can't even feel it right now. We have to come up with a plan to make Mike slip up and show everyone what an animal he is."

Emmett walked down the stairs as he made a suggestion. "I could just go and hit him."

"Emmett, that won't solve anything," Esme said gently.

"It's simple. He hurt my family. In fact, he would have killed two of them if not for certain facts. In return, he deserves to be hurt."

"Better idea, Emmett. Hit him where it hurts the most. In his ego." Rose was smiling with a devious look in her eyes. "I think I have a plan."

Alice got a distant look in her eyes. "Perfect, Rose. Absolutely perfect."

"Unless he comes up with a way around us." At the puzzled look we were all giving her, Rose smiled at us. "We let it be known that Jasper has died and that Mike killed him. We'll have a funeral and everything."

_'Mike will deny everything. He'll have an alibi.'_

"Bella, trust me on this. I can play the distraught sister quite well. Of course people are going to think you aren't talking because of the trauma of having him die in front of you. But then they'll find out that your larnyx was crushed long before Jasper died and that will be the opening we need to show everyone what a jerk Mike really is."

_'Rose, he won't let us slide with that. He'll play it off that he was just trying to rescue me from Jasper or some crap like that.'_

The tears were still streaming down my face from where I stood in Jasper's arms. I was still really shaken up from Jasper getting shot. I was still afraid I was going to loose him. Loose him? What was I thinking? Was I actually developing feelings for Jasper? But what if he didn't feel the same way?

"No worries, Bella," he whispered with his lips actually touching my hair. "We'll take care of this."

It was not the plan I was worried about right then. I wasn't sure where my emotions were taking me and it was kind of scary for me.

"I think I'm going to take her upstairs and let her rest for a while," Jasper announced.

"She can use my room for now. At least until we get hers cleaned up," Alice offered. Jasper nodded and walked me up the stairs.

****

"Wake up, darlin'. Esme's got some dinner ready for you and your dad." I sat up just a little stiff and sore. He reached out and started rubbing my back as I swung my legs over the edge. "Ready to go and face your dad?"

_'Not really. I don't want to answer any questions about all this.'_

"You won't have to. You weren't even in the room when it happened. I'll make sure that your dad understands that."

'_Jasper, can we talk later? In private?'_

"What's wrong, darlin'?"

'_Nothing. I just want to talk to you in private later. I don't want your whole family in on this conversation until sometime down the road.'_ I had to tell him just how scared I'd been when I thought he'd been hurt badly.

"Alright. We'll sit down and talk later." He lifted my splinted hand and kissed the fingertips that were showing. "Now how about you tell me what happened to this hand?"

_'I'll tell you and Dad together. I don't feel like repeating the story.'_

"Okay. But I'll hold you to that." With that we walked down the stairs to where Dad was waiting for me with … Jacob. Great. Now he'd know about my hand too.

"Jasper, what did you do to her hand?" Jake had seen it first.

'_Jake, he didn't do it. I did. I hit Edward because he was keeping me from seeing how Jasper was after he got shot. I got mad and hit him hard. Of course, he didn't feel a thing.'_ I shot Edward a dirty look at that.

"Bella, I probably wouldn't have even realized that you were hitting me if I hadn't heard the bone crack." He looked apologetic.

"Edward, why wouldn't you let her through? And who shot Jasper? Where was Bella when this happened?" Dad was firing off questions faster than anyone could answer.

"Charlie, Bella was never in danger. I carried her out of the room before the shot was ever fired. Edward wouldn't let her through because Jasper didn't want her to see it before Carlisle had it cleaned up. He was afraid that she wouldn't handle it very well. Mike shot him. She saw him step out of the trees and that was when Jasper asked me to get her out of there. He pulled the trigger shortly after we left the room." Alice was quick to stand in between Jasper and my dad. Of course I had moved to protect him as well.

Not like my move helped any. Jake was growling and Jasper moved me behind him. I knew what he was thinking. He was hoping to protect me just in case Jake lunged at him.

I couldn't let anyone hurt him. Not now. Not when I was so close to telling him what I felt. I had to get them to calm down.

No such luck. Jake lunged and Jasper braced himself. The collision was deafening.

All I could do was step back as the two of them started in.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched as Jasper moved around Jake as if he were dancing. I was chewing on my fingers, frightened that one or both of them were going to get seriously hurt. Of course my mind knew that Jake was much more likely to end up really hurt than Jasper.

I stood up and ran to Alice. _'Alice, make them stop. Before they hurt each other. Please.'_

"**That's enough!"** she yelled. She knew that I was really scared. Esme walked over and wrapped me in her arms.

The two of them stopped and looked at me. Jasper saw that I was trembling in Esme's arms. "Darlin', what's wrong?"

'_You two are fighting. I don't want anyone else I care about to get hurt today.' _Tears streaked my face and I didn't try to hide it from either of them. They needed to understand just how much seeing things like that frightened me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to frighten you." Jasper walked up to me and pulled me from Esme's arms. Folding me into his own arms, he gently ran a hand along my hair. "Please forgive me, darlin'."

I simply clung to him and let the tears fall.

****

That night, the rest of the family went hunting so that Jasper and I could talk.

_'Jasper, I don't know how to say this. I'm not sure how I'm even feeling right now. When I got mad at Edward and broke my hand, it wasn't just that he wouldn't get out of my way and let me come see you. I was scared. Scared that I had lost you. I wasn't even sure where the concept of losing you came from.'_

"Maybe it's the fact that I was one of two people that saved your life."

_'I don't think so. I don't feel this way about Jake. I'm scared when I'm not around you. I just know that when we go to the service I'll be scared because you aren't there. I don't want to leave you. But more important, I don't want you to leave me.'_

"Darlin', I'm afraid you are seriously stuck with me for a long time to come yet. I don't plan on ever leaving you alone. And I don't plan on just sitting around here with you until you grow old and die on me either." He bowed his head. "I'd like to change you one day. Make you like me. Then we'd never have to loose each other. And the fear wouldn't be as strong either."

_'I'd like that, Jasper. I'd like to be a member of this family in more than heart. I want to be one of you. I think I'm falling in love with you.'_

"I am falling in love with you."

_'But what about Alice?'_

"She told me that she's okay with this. She had a vision of the two of us together a long time ago, before she even knew me. When she met you she knew exactly who you were and that she had been meant to bring me to the family in order to learn self-control to protect you. She gave us her blessing when I brought you here for Carlisle to fix your arm that first night."

_'Alice would really be my sister. That would be cool. I don't know how I would deal with Rosalie on a constant basis though. She never seemed to like me much.'_

"It's not that she doesn't like you. She envies you. I can feel it every time she looks at you. My guess is that she wants what you have."

_'What? A husband who beat me because I moved too slowly when he told me to get him a beer out of the kitchen?'_

"No. The fact that you have a heart beat. She feels cheated by the way she died."

_'She does? How did she die?'_

"That you'll have to ask her. It isn't my story to tell."

_'I'll ask her after all this is over.'_

Jasper took my hands. "But I can tell you this much. If it would make you feel better, I'll be in the coffin during the service."

_'You wouldn't be uncomfortable?'_

"Well it wouldn't be the same as laying next to you but I think I could deal with it. If it made you feel better."

_'I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.'_

"I'm more worried about you. And I'd feel better even being just that much closer to you. I've already talked to Carlisle. And I think it would be a good idea for me to do this."

I just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

****

The next day the newspaper had an obituary for Jasper. It wasn't very long.

Dad made a big show of taking Mike into the jail. Of course he was bailed out just hours later. The point was that the whole town now knew that Mike had a part in Jasper's 'death'.

The plans started coming together for Jasper's 'funeral'. Alice was just in her glory, planning the whole thing.

The plan was to have the funeral and have a wake afterward there at the house. She originally had planned to just invite the whole town but Esme talked her out of that. After all, if the whole town was invited, Mike would have shown up too. And I didn't think I could deal with him. He still scared the hell out of me.

I walked into the church just three days after Mike had shot Jasper. The service was beautiful. Pictures of Jasper were everywhere. I cried the whole time, just thinking about the fact that if my Jasper hadn't been a vampire, this wouldn't be just an act.

Rosalie was beautiful and tragic in her role as Jasper's twin sister. She had refrained from hunting so that her eyes were ringed with dark circles. Dressed all in black, she clung desperately to Emmett's arm as if he were the only thing keeping her upright.

"I can't believe he's gone," came her voice. "We've never really been apart before. We've always been just a phone call away from each other." She was really good. To hear her voice you would have thought she'd actually been crying.

Of course I knew that they heard the whispers. Everyone was wondering why I was with the Cullens and not with my in-laws. Why I was crying for the man lying in the coffin sitting at the front of the church.

"Could Mike have been right? Do you think they were having an affair?"

So that was what Mike had been telling everyone. That Jasper and I had been having an affair. How could he? I'd been nothing but his faithful little punching bag for all those years and he spreads rumors like that?

My tears flowed harder and I felt Esme's arms drop across my shoulders. She bent her head to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, Bella. We'll straighten all of this out."

_'I can't believe that he said those awful things.'_

"I know. But we'll straighten out the whole story with time." She was being so supportive and I had brought so much trouble to her family. How could she be so nice to me?

"It's almost over, Bella," Carlisle whispered from my other side. Alice was on his other side, leaning on Edward. She looked almost as distraught as Rosalie.

Charlie wasn't far from me throughout the whole service but no one could have guessed why. I knew it was because he didn't trust Mike. He was afraid that he'd try something in front of everyone.

Mike wasn't that brave though. He stared at me intently throughout the service but I knew that with the Cullens surrounding me and the wolf pack right behind us he wouldn't even try to talk to me.

When we left the church, Mike gave me a glare that sent chills down my back. What was he planning?


	12. Chapter 12

The wake was simple. Bella, Charlie, the pack and a few humans from town were at the Cullen house. The couch was covered with black cloth as were most of the other chairs.

Alice had been very busy planning for several days. She, Esme, Bella, and Rosalie had cooked mountains of food, almost everything in the house. Bella had jokingly reminded Alice that her family doesn't eat. She'd been afraid that most of it would go to waste.

She hadn't counted on the wolf pack being in the house. There were thirteen of them, including Jacob. And they ate like nobody's business.

The afternoon was spent discussing Jasper and how much he'd be missed. All of the voices were hushed. Ben and Angela stayed close to Bella, a little nervous around the pack even though they didn't understand why.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asked as Ben was discussing her medical problems with Carlisle.

'_I'll be fine.'_

"She says she'll be fine. She signs so well, doesn't she?" Alice was beside her, knowing that she was anxious to run up the stairs to where Jasper was hiding.

"She does. She learned quickly, didn't she?"

"She's only been signing for about four months and it's as if she's been doing it her whole life." Alice kept Angela talking, distracting her from the fact that none of the family was eating. Bella could only be thankful for Alice's quick mind.

****

The next day, Rose and Emmett decided to go to the store. They were running low on human food and Charlie had been over several times to eat with Bella.

'_Can I go too? I'm tired of being in the house all the time.'_

"I'll go with her. I know that sometimes you guys need help translating." She walked over to Jasper who was sitting on the couch, repeating the words that she had told Edward so long ago. "I'll keep her safe, Jasper."

"I know you will, Alice." He turned to Bella. "Stay with them. Okay? I worry that Mike's going to try to take you away from me."

'_He can't. I have Alice and Rose and Emmett. I won't leave them. I promise.'_

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead and sent them off.

****

Emmett had heavily loaded the cart they were pushing through the store. "Emmett, Bella doesn't eat like the crew from the reservation," Alice complained.

"Well, her dad comes over and Jacob comes by every now and again." Emmett tried justifying the load he had.

"Since you put most of it in the cart, I guess that means that you'll be the one carrying it all in." Rosalie's voice was syrupy sweet but nothing could hide her intent.

Emmett shrugged. Nothing seemed to bother him as long as his family was safe.

Of course, they hadn't planned on a face from the past being the cashier to check them out. "Look at this. It's Bella. Why aren't you with Mike?"

'_I won't be with someone who beats me for no reason other than he's bored.'_

"What's she doing?"

"Bella can't talk, Lauren," Emmett said.

"Then how did she call Mike and tell him where to find her?"

"Do you think she'd be using sign language if she could talk?" Rose's tone told Lauren to drop it. Of course, Lauren didn't listen.

"Mike told me what happened. He said Jasper and Bella had been having an affair and Jasper convinced her to run off with him. A few days ago, she called him and told him that he had her at your house. She wanted him to come and get her. He went after her and fought with Jasper. Jasper fell and hit his head which is what killed him."

'_I can't believe he's spreading such ridiculous lies. What an animal!'_

"Calm down, Bella. Remember what Mom told you. Everything will be straightened out in time."

'_Why is he doing this to me?Why can't he just let me go?'_

"Bella, everything's alright."

'No, it isn't. First he shoots Jasper and now he's trying to make it look like it was an accident.'

"Bella, Carlisle told you not to get too excited. After all you stutter when you start getting excited."

'I should have stayed home. I want Jasper.'

"I know. But you can't have him until we get done here." Alice was trying to calm Bella down but nothing seemed to be working. Suddenly, Lauren noticed that Alice was flicking her hands just like Bella was.

"What are they doing?"

"Alice is talking to Bella in sign. She's trying to get her to calm down."

"Why is she upset?"

"Because contrary to what you believe, Jasper's death was no accident. Mike shot him in the head."

"You're lying, Rosalie. Mike would never do something like that."

"Oh, just like he'd never crush his wife's larnyx so that she could never talk again?" Lauren's face told a story and a half. "You just blindly believed everything Mike told you didn't you? Bella," Rose started turning to the woman who had tears flowing freely down her face, "why don't you say something to Lauren?" She caught Bella's hands as she started to sign. "She still thinks you can talk."

Bella opened her mouth and started moving it as if talking. She was trying but no sound was coming out.

"Anyone can do that." Lauren's snide tone was starting to get on Rose's nerves.

"Why don't you ask Charlie what happened to Jasper? He saw the wound that killed my brother. He knew it was a gunshot wound and that's why he pulled Mike in for it. Mike shot my brother, my twin brother, as he stood in a window looking out over the woods. Alice had taken Bella out of the room just before the shot was fired. Go ahead and ask him."

"She's right, Lauren. Mike shot Jasper. There was no accident. My daughter can't speak because Mike crushed her larnyx. I've seen the reports on the injury she suffered. I've seen the x-rays of it. Mike probably would have killed Bella too if it wasn't for the quick thinking of Alice here." Charlie walked over and draped an arm around Alice and one around Bella. "Thank you again for saving my daughter, Alice. I'm really sorry that you lost Jasper the way you did."

"Thank you Charlie. I'm sorry that we couldn't help Bella more."

"You have helped her so much now that I'll never be able to repay it."

"Just keep coming over. My mom loves cooking for you."

Lauren rang them out and Bella stayed close to Alice as they left the store. _'She's been sleeping with Mike.'_

"What makes you say that, Bella?"

'_One day, he had me sit down with him in the living room. He said he wanted me to watch something with him. He started playing a video of him and Lauren together in bed. Told me that was how a real woman should behave in bed.'_ Tears started streaming down her face remembering how he had tried to get her to do all those things to him. She winced as she remembered how hard it had been to walk the next day.

"Bella, did he …?" Rose nearly choked on the word. She couldn't say it.

Bella nodded. She knew what Rose was asking. Rose wrapped her in arms that were comforting as the woman sobbed openly. Alice felt her knees go weak as she pictured what Rose was asking.

She knew what Rose had been through. But to think of poor Bella having gone through something like that was heartbreaking. She wanted to cry herself.

"We need to get home. I'm sure she'll call Mike and let him know what we told him."

The four of them got into Emmett's SUV and they went back to the Cullen home.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella leapt from the vehicle almost before it had stopped and ran, sobbing, into the house. Emmett grabbed an armload of bags and started for the house. Edward came out to help.

Rosalie and Alice walked somberly into the house to find Bella curled up in Jasper's arms on the couch sobbing hysterically with her head buried in his shoulder. "Can one of you tell me what happened? Why is she crying like this?"

"We bumped into Lauren at the store. She said some pretty nasty things and it reminded Bella of some really bad memories." Rose shivered at the thought of what Bella had told them. The images it had raised had seriously bothered Rose.

"Bella, darlin', tell me what she said." Bella just shook her head and curled even more tightly into the shoulder under her.

"Bella, either you tell him or I will," Alice threatened. "He needs to know."

Bella raised her head and cautiously looked at Alice. _'Please. Don't.'_

"Tell him, Bella."

Bella stood up and held out her hand. Jasper took it and stood up. She walked up the stairs leading him.

****

Edward walked back in the house just a few minutes later with a fierce look on his face. "Where is she?"

"Edward, stay down here. She's telling Jasper what happened." Rose stepped in front of Edward as he looked to the stairs. "Let them be for a while. She's upset enough."

"Why can't I go up there?"

"Edward, she wasn't going to tell Jasper about meeting up with Lauren. I had to threaten her with telling him myself to get her to say anything. I think she took him up there because she'll be the only one who can calm him down after he finds out." Alice still looked heartbroken over what Bella had told them.

"Alice, why won't she let me in?"

"Edward, I told you about the vision I had of Bella and Jasper belonging together. You ignored me and this is what happened. Don't come between them. It won't help."

"Alice, I still love her."

"You lost her. She's been hurt and Jasper was the one who saw her through it. He's been a rock when she felt like she was drowning. He loves her. It's obvious when he looks at her. In the way he holds her so gently while she sleeps. It shows in every little thing he does for her. Don't try to come between them. You will fail." Alice sighed. "When you walked away from her, you gave up the right to try to take care of her. She let you go. And it almost killed her. Don't force the issue now."

Edward gave up and sunk down onto the couch.

****

Bella had finally finished telling Jazz everything. He was … She couldn't tell what he was. His emotions weren't clear. She wanted to say he was angry but then she saw pain flash through his eyes followed by …. Was that regret? What was he thinking?

'_What are you thinking, Jazz?'_

"I'm fine, Bella." He turned away from her, not wanting her to see how much he wanted to kill Mike right now.

Gasping with the thought that he didn't want her anymore, Bella ran out of the room in tears. If he didn't want her here, then she wouldn't be here.

Jasper turned as he heard the door slam only to see her running from him.

"Bella, no!" He ran after her, catching her just as she almost flung herself down the stairs. "Bella, don't run from me."

'_You don't want me here.'_

"It's not that. I just – Bella, I'm not perfect and the way I feel right now, I would never want you to see. I wish I could kill Mike for you. Just rip his throat out and leave him to bleed to death."

'_Why did you turn from me?'_

"Because my desire to kill Mike was right there in my eyes. I didn't want you to see that. I was trying to keep that side of me from you."

'Mike kept a side of him from me too. It almost cost me my life. Why would you do the same thing to me?'

He hadn't thought of that. Mike had kept a side of himself very well hidden. He HAD nearly killed Bella. Did she now see him as someone to fear?

"Are you afraid of me now, Bella?" The pain in his eyes broke Bella's heart.

'_Should I be?'_ He reached for her hand. She stepped back for a moment. Her left foot was halfway off the top step.

"Bella, stop. Please. You're about to fall." He held out his hand carefully. "Take my hand, please."

'_Will you stop trying to hide things from me?'_

"I promise."

She reached out and placed her hand in his. He gently pulled her toward him. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. Please forgive me."

She could feel him shaking and knew that he meant the words. She settled herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around the lanky frame of a vampire who was starting to mean more to her than Edward ever had.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. But a girl can dream.

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me. I know it's been a while since I posted to this one.

* * *

Bella and Jasper were sitting in the living room later that evening when a loud roar sounded outside the house. Bella moved closer to Jasper as he stood and moved out of sight of the door.

Carlisle opened the front door. "Can I help you?"

"Give me my wife. I know she's here. I also know that your kids are going around town saying that I murdered Jasper. No one will believe it."

"Some already do, Mike. Do you really think that they'll believe you over Chief Swan?" Rosalie asked from behind Carlisle.

"What does it matter? She needs to come home with me."

"I'm her doctor right now and she's staying here to continue to receive medical care."

"If she still needs medical care, she should be in the hospital."

"She's more comfortable here and here there is always someone with her."

"Let me see her."

Carlisle turned around. "Alice, will you bring Bella here please?"

Alice nodded and walked away. She ended up in front of Bella. "We won't let him take you from here if you don't want to go. Just come to the door."

Alice kept one arm around Bella as they walked toward the front door. "Hello, Bella. Ready to go home?"

She shook her head, cringing back against Alice.

"You have to come with me, Bella. You're my wife. That means that you belong to me."

'_I will never return to your house. I'm filing for divorce tomorrow.'_

"What was that?"

"She said that she will never return to your house. She plans on filing for divorce tomorrow."

"You'll never get it. No one's going to side with you."

"I think she will get the divorce without much problem. I have documentation proving how much you abused her. And the fact that you made it so that she can't talk anymore."

"I'll stop this. You watch. There isn't anyone who would side with your family over mine."

Mike turned away and started back down the driveway toward his car. "I'll see you in court, you little bitch," he snarled just before getting into the car.

Bella turned and ran back into the house. Straight into Jasper's arms.

"I'm here, darlin'. I'll protect you." He wrapped her in his grasp and she sobbed helplessly into his chest.

Jasper sat down and cradled Bella against him on the couch. That was how Charlie found them when he showed up for dinner.

****

"What is going on?" Charlie asked as he walked through the door.

"Mike paid us a little visit today. He made some very ugly threats," Carlisle explained.

Charlie growled. "I hope that little bastard gets what's coming to him."

"Charlie, you know that we'll help you protect Bella from him no matter what," Esme's voice had a calming effect on the chief.

"I know, Esme. It just gets to me that my daughter went through so much and I didn't help her."

"You didn't know what was happening."

"I should have known though. I should have been able to tell that something was wrong when she kept canceling coming to see me. She canceled so many times over the past ten years that something should have clicked. Am I really that stupid?"

Bella heard as Charlie started to sniffle. She lifted her head and saw the tears running down her father's face. She started to cry. _'Daddy, you're not stupid. It isn't your fault that Mike's a bastard.'_

As she wrapped her arms around her father, Alice translated for him. He hugged his daughter tight as the two of them cried together for a little while.

"Dinner's ready," Esme called from the doorway to the kitchen.

The two pulled away from each other and smiled as they headed for the kitchen.

****

Bella went to bed early that night. Jasper tucked her in and then told her he'd be back shortly. He went downstairs to call a lawyer friend of his that happened to keep late hours.

"Hey, Kell, I need some help. I have a friend who's trying to divorce her husband and I want her to have the best representation money can buy."

"No problem, Jasper. Want me to come by to get the information?"

"That would be fine." Jasper gave him the information and sighed. "Kell, you'll have to be careful with her. She can't talk because of what her husband did to her. Alice and I taught her sign language but she's very skittish around new guys."

"Understood. I take it you have a vested interest in this woman?"

"I'll be in the room the whole time. I refuse to let anyone scare her again if I can help it."

"No problem. I'll be there in about three days."

"See you then, Kell. Thanks, man."

Kell and Jasper hung up. He turned around to see Bella timidly walking down the stairs. "Come here, darlin'." She picked up the pace and moved into his arms.

"You're safe here, Bella. You're safe." He held her for several moments before walking her back up the stairs and tucking her into bed, laying down beside her.


	15. Chapter 15

Three days had come and gone with Mike coming by and calling on a regular basis. He had tried everything to get Bella out of the house. She refused to leave without several family members with her.

When she had gone down to file the paperwork for the divorce, Charlie had driven her and Emmett and Rose had gone with her. Jasper paced the living room until they got back safely.

Bella ran to his arms. He held her, simply glad that she was back and safe. But then Rose had told him about Mike's car following them and the car that had been directly in front of them the whole time they were on the road. "Damn him! He's trying to keep you from telling everyone what a snake he is! He's trying to scare you!"

'_I'm not going to let him stop me, Jasper. I can't stand being tied to him anymore.'_

"Face it, Bella. The only reason he didn't try to run you off the road is because you were with your dad. If he thought he could get away with it, he'd kill you and that would be the end of things."

'_You want to change me now. Not wait until I'm free of that scum.'_

"Of course I want to change you now. That way I won't have to worry about him running you off the road and killing you. I'm afraid for you, darlin'. I'm afraid of losing you when I just found you."

_'I'm not afraid when I'm with you and your family. I know that you can protect me. I'm safe here.'_

"Of course you are. And when I can't be with you, the others are always there. Of course, Jacob has the pack following your every move at all times. They've even been running patrols around the house to make sure that you're always safe."

'_What? Jake is doing that?'_

"Not always Jake. Some of the others do too. But Jake takes most of the late night runs. He sometimes sits in the room with me and we talk softly while you sleep."

Tears welled up in Bella's eyes as she thought of what Jake was doing to help protect her.

"Bella, please don't cry." Alice's normally light voice was pained seeing the tears in her friend's eyes. "He does it because, no matter how little he's been around the past ten years, he still counts you as his best friend. And as everyone will tell you, you do tend to rouse a serious protective instinct in people."

_'But why? I'm no one special.'_

Jasper turned her back to him. "That is beyond not true, darlin'. You are very special to a lot of people. And in a lot of ways." He bent his head for a tender kiss full of emotion. After the kiss, he simply wrapped Bella in his arms and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I love you, Bella."

After a moment, they pulled apart and walked up the stairs.

****

Bella walked into the bathroom and started the water for her shower. She stripped off her clothes and turned toward the bathtub only to see a large eight-legged creature sitting on the floor in front of the tub.

She ran out of the bathroom, not thinking about the fact that she was stark raving naked.

Jasper looked up as she left the bathroom and was struck speechless by the sight. She ducked behind him, shaking like a leaf on a breeze.

"Bella? Bella, darlin' what's wrong? What happened?" She just shook her head and buried it between his shoulder blades. He stood up and walked toward the bathroom. She stayed with him but didn't stray from his back.

He looked into the bathroom and started chuckling. "Bella, are you afraid of that little spider?"

She shook harder. Jasper bit his tongue and walked over to the spider. Bella stood there watching him.

She jumped as a pounding began at the door before hiding in the closet. Jasper just bent over and scooped up the spider in his hands and walked toward the bedroom door. The pounding got more and more insistent.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Emmett. What's going on in there?"

"Spider troubles. I caught it. Would you get it out of here for us?"

"Sure, Jazz."

Jasper opened up the door and Emmett's big hand reached in. The spider was transferred and the door closed on Emmett.

"Come here, darlin'." Bella walked toward Jasper on shaky legs. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were scared of spiders. Come here."

He enveloped her in his arms and held her trembling form close to him.

Unfortunately, another side of the Southern vampire decided to make itself known almost immediately after Bella calmed down. She could feel how much he wanted her right then and became very aware that she was completely naked.

Jasper sighed and let her go. "Maybe you'd better go take that shower now, darlin'." His voice was rough and she knew what he was thinking.

She nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Jasper sighed and left the room to take a very, very cold shower.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella walked out of the bathroom in her tattered sleep pants and one of Jasper's t-shirts. Jasper wasn't in the room but Alice was.

'_Where's Jasper?'_

"He had a little problem he needed to take care of. He'll be back. He asked me to sit with you until he got back."

'_That wasn't a LITTLE problem.'_

"Bella!" Alice was shocked because she had never heard such a thing come out of Bella before.

'_Well it didn't feel so little to me.' _She ducked her head. She had actually thought it felt rather nice. Flattered as she was that he was being such a gentleman about the whole situation, she almost wished he hadn't left the room. She found herself wishing that he were a little less of a gentleman.

"Bella, he didn't want you to feel pressured. He cares for you a great deal."

'_Besides, I'm still legally married to Mike. Hopefully, not for long though.'_

"His lawyer is arriving in town tomorrow. Carlisle already has the paperwork put together to show the man what Mike did to you. With that type of evidence there should be no problem in getting your divorce."

'Mike's lived in this town all his life. Hell, he probably went to school with the judge. It might be harder than you guys think to get this finished.'

"Bella, do you trust us?" At her friend's nod, Alice continued. "We will make this go through. He can't possibly beat us. Not in court. We can afford lawyers that would eat his for breakfast. He can't win. Have faith in that. Have faith in us. Most importantly, have faith in Jasper."

'Of course I have faith in all of you and especially in Jasper. Alice, I love him. What more needs to be said? I'm just scared. I want this over with and I want it done soon. I'm tired of hiding and I'm tired of running.'

"I can understand that. Jasper and the others do too. It needs to end soon but we need for it to end the right way." Alice got up and walked over to Bella. She wrapped her arms around the young woman and hugged her. "Bella, I hate seeing you like this but we have to do things the right way. We can't have any questions about what's been going on here between you and Jasper or with any of us."

Alice felt bad for her friend. She knew that the day they revealed that Jasper wasn't really dead the whole town would be in an uproar. She already knew what would happen on the day that everyone found out about Jasper still being alive. She'd had the vision three days ago. She wasn't certain that they wanted to find out what was going to happen. Bella would be hurt and she didn't want to see that.

"Alice, is everything alright in there?" Rose's voice called from the hallway.

"It's going to be alright, Bella. Can I let Rose in?" Bella nodded and Alice called Rosalie into the room.

"Jasper's lawyer is here and Carlisle and Jasper are going over things with him before he talks to you, Bella." Bella nodded and Rose sat down next to Alice on the bed.

_'I thought he wasn't arriving till tomorrow.'_

"He apparently made really good time. Plus I guess he was closer than he thought he was."

All of a sudden there was roaring laughter coming from downstairs. "That Emmett. Whenever he and Kell get together, it's like having two Emmett's in the house." Rose was laughing as she said it.

'_Who's Kell?'_ Bella asked.

"Kellan Michael McCarty. He's a direct descendent of Emmett's twin brother. He's so much like Em that it's almost scary. He jokes around and has a good time. Right up until he walks into a courtroom. Then, he's all business. He hasn't been practicing law long but he's never lost a case. You're in good hands with him, Bella."

'_Where's Jasper?'_

"He probably got suckered into playing video games with Kell and Emmett. He's always trying to beat them. Of course, it depends on what they're playing. If it's a game where there's any type of strategic thinking to be done, Emmett's out of the running almost before they start playing. But it's always close between Kell and Jasper." Rose noticed how tired Bella looked. "Why don't you lay down? We'll stay with you till Jasper comes up to sit with you."

Bella just nodded and stretched out on the bed. Alice and Rose tucked the covers up under her chin and sat down on either side of her, reminding her that she was safe here. The family wouldn't allow anything to happen to her.

****

The next morning, Bella woke up to Jasper sitting next to her on the bed. _'Were you gone all night?'_

"No, darlin'. Kellan still needs to sleep too. He's human. We played for a couple of hours and then I came up here to sit with you." Jasper's husky laugh sent chills down her spine.

She climbed out of the bed and headed into the bathroom for a human minute.

When she came out just moments later, Jasper felt a need to stare for a little bit. "Darlin', you're beautiful," he whispered harshly.

_'Just don't bail on me again.'_

"I had to step out for a minute. I swear, Bella. I wouldn't have …"

'_If I wasn't married. I know. Thankfully, that won't be a problem much longer.'_

"You aren't the only one that feels that way." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. He was more than glad that she would soon be a free woman. He had absolutely no doubt that Kellan would win this case.

Then, Jasper would feel free to claim the woman who had captured his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

That was the day that Kellan started preparing Bella for the divorce trial.

"Bella, this is going to get very ugly. I've already made a few cautious forays into town and your husband has things wrapped pretty tightly around his finger. Fortunately for me, I know his lawyer. I've beaten his lawyer before."

_'I don't care how ugly it gets. I want this finished. I'm tired of hiding and being scared to even walk out the door.'_

"The hardest part for you will be the fact that Jasper can't be with you during the day. Everyone still thinks he's dead and it has to stay that way until after the trial."

"But the rest of us will be with you, Bella. Jacob has already sent word that he'll be there and you know that if he's there, the rest of the pack will be too." Alice was quick to reassure her frightened friend. "And you know that Mike won't be able to get anywhere near you before we have him."

_'I know. But I hate to think of Jasper sitting here alone and worrying about what's going to happen.'_

"Darlin', I will be fine. Yes, I'll worry about you and the rest of the family. But I know that each and every one of them would lay down their lives for you. As would the pack."

"Bella, divorce trials are never pretty. And this one will be one of the ugliest that I've ever handled. I have to air every bit of conflict that you and Mike had over the years that you've been married. It's not going to be easy on you at all. Everyone's going to know exactly what he put you through."

_'I understand. I want this over. Can we get a restraining order against Mike? I don't like him coming to the house all the time.'_

"I can try. I can file it under harassment. It might work."

"Kellan, just do what you can." Jasper could see that Bella was getting upset and he tried to calm her only to get a dirty look from her. "Darlin', I just don't like to see you upset. And to be honest I think things will go better if you don't let him get to you."

_'But if he keeps coming around the house, you can't go hunt because he might see you. I don't want that.'_

"Neither does anyone else. But we'll find a way around it. I promise. Besides, the pack has promised to patrol the woods and let us know if anyone's out there before any of us leave to hunt."

"I can promise you this, Bella. My career may not have been very long so far but I have a perfect record of winning cases and I don't intend to change that now. I will do everything in my power to win. Like I said, I know his lawyer. I've faced and beaten him in court before."

Bella just nodded feeling like she should be more relaxed than what she was.

*****

"Darlin', you need some sleep. You need to relax."

_'I know that, Jazz. I just have this feeling that something's not quite right. I just don't know what it is.'_

"Everything's going to be fine, Bella. I'm here to see to that." He picked up the brush from where she dropped it and sat down behind her on the bed. "Would you like me to brush your hair?" She nodded and he started in, running the brush through her hair so gently that it almost felt more like a massage than having her hair brushed.

The two of them sat there in silence for almost an hour, Jasper brushing her hair and Bella steadily growing sleepier and sleepier. He was pushing feelings of calm and peace at her and it was working slowly.

She finally fell asleep, nearly falling forward off the bed. Jasper reacted quickly enough and lay her on the bed, pulling the covers up over her before stretching out beside her.

****

Four days passed that way before the hearing started. Bella was so upset that morning that Jasper wanted to tell them to tell the judge that she couldn't come because of her health. He knew that would cause more problems than it would solve.

"Bella, darlin', you have to go. I'll be safe here in the house. I hunted last night and I don't have to go anywhere. I will be here when you guys get back. I promise."

Bella just nodded tearfully and walked out to Carlisle's car. He was driving her in a special vehicle that the family had bought just for this situation. It was a Mercedes Guardian. The car could withstand almost anything. Diplomats and drug dealers used them to keep from getting killed.

Jasper sat down on the couch and turned on TV. He knew he was in for a long day.

****

Bella's time on the stand had been mercifully short. Mike's lawyer hadn't asked her any questions but had instead reserved the right to cross-examine at a later time.

Carlisle was the next person called to the stand. "Dr. Cullen, I understand that you examined Bella Newton on the night she was brought to your home."

"Yes. My wife and my daughter, Alice, took pictures of the injuries before I began to catalogue them and treat them."

"Would you please inform the court of the list of injuries that you discovered?"

"Of course," Carlisle said, flipping open the chart he had in front of him. "Bella had eight broken ribs, four more cracked. Her cheekbones were both cracked in numerous places. Both eyes had been blackened and were rapidly swelling to a point of being unable to open them. She had a broken ankle and several breaks along her legs. I can't say for certain but the breaks were consistent with having something dropped on your legs several times. Her left wrist was broken and the right was dislocated. Both shoulders were dislocated and there were several new contusions around her skull. And of course the fact that her larynx had been crushed."

"Who brought Bella to your home?"

"Jacob Black brought her to me. He knew that I had equipment to tend to her at the house still from when we had lived there before. It broke my heart when he walked in the house with her in his arms. She looked so fragile and pathetic."

"What makes you say that these injuries had to be caused by someone?"

"After a discussion with her personal physician, during which he catalogued her injuries prior to this incident, I knew that she had been home that night and that she had suffered all of these injuries in the space of approximately seven hours. I spoke with her father. He drove her home from a three-week stay in the hospital at around 3:30 pm. He was at the house until about 7:30 pm. Jacob brought her into my home at around 10:30 pm. The injuries would have had to take place between the time her father left and the time that Jake carried her into my home. There is no way to inflict this many injuries on yourself in that amount of time. No way humanly possible."

"So the implication would be that someone in the house would have had to inflict these injuries?"

"Yes. As I stated previously, there is no way for anyone to inflict this many injuries at this severity on themselves in the stated amount of time."

"Now, would you make a guess as to why someone would do something like this to Bella?"

"I wouldn't even pretend to know what would drive someone to do this to anyone. Let alone someone like Bella."

"Your Honor, I would like to admit the files Dr. Cullen referenced as Plaintiff exhibit 1."

"So noted."

"No further questions, Your Honor. I would however like to reserve the right to redirect."

"Of course. Your witness counsel."

Mike's lawyer stood up and looked directly at Carlisle.

"Now, Dr. Cullen, you've stated that someone had to cause all of the injuries Mrs. Newton suffered. But isn't it true that Mrs. Newton can't even walk across a perfectly flat surface without tripping over her own two feet?"

Carlisle chuckled. "As accurate as that statement may be, more than half of the broken bones I have seen on Bella have been accompanied by handprints that are larger than her hands and smaller than Jacob's. If you were to measure the handprints I would have to say they match Mr. Newton's. And I don't care how clumsy you are a crushed larynx is not a self-inflicted wound as a general rule."

"Mrs. Newton is currently under medical care?"

"Yes."

"And where does she receive this care?"

"At my home."

"Why at your private home and not in the hospital?"

"First of all as a psychiatrist will tell you, a patient's comfort is a key factor in their recovery from such life threatening injuries as those Bella has suffered. Bella is much more relaxed and comfortable at my house. She is familiar with the surroundings. In direct conjunction with the first factor is the simple fact that she always has familiar faces around when she needs assistance. My wife, daughters and sons have been invaluable in taking care of Bella. My daughter, Alice, and, until his untimely death, my son, Jasper, were responsible for teaching Bella sign language."

Rosalie sniffed delicately, turning her head into Emmett's shoulder. Bella had tears rolling down her face. Alice's large golden eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Why has Michael Newton been denied his right to see his wife?"

"We have denied him nothing. Bella refused to see him. She informed us of her decision and we have done nothing more than honor it."

"So did you condone Jacob Black kidnapping Mrs. Newton from her home?"

"In this case, I would have to say yes. Mr. Newton was making no attempt to secure medical attention for his wife thereby endangering her health. We have been able to help her make significant improvements."

"Mrs. Newton was very close to Jasper, wasn't she?"

"Jasper would sit with her when she woke up frightened. He would walk with her in the woods and help her when her muscles stiffened up." Carlisle's mouth turned up in a smile as he remembered the nights he would look in to find Jasper sitting beside Bella on the bed with her wrapped securely in his arms.

"What you describe sounds like a very innocent relationship."

"It was."

"Then why would Mr. Newton claim that the two of them were having an affair?"

"I am not a psychiatrist. I don't pretend to understand the workings of the human brain."

"Were Jasper and Mrs. Newton having a sexual relationship?"

"No."

"You're absolutely certain of this?"

"Absolutely. My son is – was – very old-fashioned in his beliefs. He would never have that kind of relationship with a married woman. And Bella takes her wedding vows very seriously. She would never violate them that way."

The judge noticed that Bella and Alice were talking in sign language. "What are you two doing over there?"

"Bella is upset, your honor. I was just telling her that everything would be fine." Alice's lyrical voice rang out over the courtroom. Her sad smile dazzled him in much the same way that Edward had often dazzled Bella.

"No further questions of this witness, your honor."

"Mr. McCarty, do you have anything further for this witness?"

"I do. Thank you, your honor." Kellan came to his feet once again and stepped toward Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen, I know that it upsets you to think on that night, but would you tell me exactly what you felt when Jacob Black first carried Bella into your home?"

"She was limp in his arms with a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. He had thankfully wrapped her in a heavy blanket against the cooler air. Jake was in tears when he walked in. He begged me to save her. I braced myself and told him to bring her into my home office. That was when I asked my wife and daughter to take pictures of the injuries."

"Why did you ask the women to take the pictures? You had to have known how much it would upset them?"

"I did. But both my wife and I thought it would be best for Bella's dignity if the two of them took the pictures. She would see it as one thing to see the injuries in the course of treatment but quite another to see them for the sake of pictures to document the injuries."

"You're very careful with Bella. Why is that?"

"Bella is like a daughter to me. Has been since she dated my son Edward ten years ago. In fact it broke all of our hearts when we moved to LA causing Bella and Edward to break up. My daughter Alice cried for days. She was inconsolable. But Bella has always treated us as her second family. Even calling me dad by accident once." Carlisle smiled at the young woman sitting between her father and Alice.

"And would you explain to the court why it is that your daughter Alice is sitting next to Bella rather than your wife?"

"Alice promised Bella that she would be right beside her throughout this whole ordeal and Alice doesn't make a promise that she doesn't try to keep."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. No further questions, your honor."

Kell sat down as Carlisle walked over to Bella. "How are you doing, Bella?" he asked quietly as he dropped to one knee.

_'I'll be okay, Carlisle. Thank you. I just want to go home.'_

"Soon, I promise. Today will be over soon enough. Then we can go back to the house and you can rest."

Rosalie was the next one called to the stand. Her testimony was revolving around what she had seen of the relationship between Bella and Jasper before his 'death'.

Unfortunately, by the end of Rose's testimony, Bella had developed an awful headache. Her head drooped and Alice was instantly alert. "Bella?" she asked, pushing the hair back from Bella's face. The young woman's eyes were glazing over as she looked up at her friend, her head moving extremely slowly. "Carlisle." Alice had spoken softly but still noticed the wince from Bella.

Carlisle came to Bella's side. A quick check of her vitals had a worried look crossing his face. He stood up. "Your honor, I need to take Bella home. She has what appears to be a tension migraine headache. She needs to relax."

The judge nodded and Carlisle turned to Emmett. "Emmett, carry her to the car. Be very careful to keep her as steady as possible. Every little movement will make the headache worse. Rose, go down to the restroom and get some cool damp paper towels. She'll need them. Alice, go ahead and get the car unlocked."

The group left, Charlie and the wolf pack close behind.


	18. Chapter 18

Arriving back at the house, Rosalie carried Bella upstairs while Alice raced ahead and drew a warm bath with jasmine oil in the water. The two stayed with Bella in the darkened bathroom as they helped her to relax in the warm water.

"What happened, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"The stress got to her, Jasper. She was trying to make it through the day but she developed a tension migraine. She fought it as long as she could. We just had to bring her home where she could relax."

"That's why Rose didn't even stop to let me see her. Alice flew up the stairs so fast that I didn't even see her."

"She was going to draw a bath for Bella. The two of them agreed to stay with her. Jasper, I think it might be a good idea for you to bring her down here a little later and let Edward play for her." Carlisle was a little hesitant to mention Edward because of the tension that existed between his two sons. He was surprised when Jasper nodded.

"I'll give her a massage before I bring her down. I'm pretty good with them and I might be able to get her to relax."

"Okay. Just be careful. It wouldn't take too much to set her off again."

"I promise, Carlisle. I just want what's best for Bella. If that means letting Edward play the piano for her that's fine. I'll sit on the couch with her and hold her. Maybe even push a few calming waves at her." He smiled a little. "I promise I'll behave myself tonight."

****

Forty-five minutes later, Jasper walked Bella down the stairs carefully. She wasn't moving too quickly and the whole house was quiet for a change. Even Emmett wasn't his usual boisterous self. Jasper sat down on the couch and put a pillow across his legs. Bella stretched out with her head on the pillow. Edward started playing very quietly as Jasper ran his fingers gently through Bella's hair. She started to doze off after about thirty minutes.

"Just stay put, Jasper. She'll probably wake up if you try to move her right now." Carlisle was just as quiet as everyone else in the house was being and he really was glad to see Bella relaxed. "This is probably going to happen almost everyday. Just so we're all prepared for it."

Everyone nodded and settled in for a long night.

****

Four days later, the hearing was finished. Several people had testified to Mike telling them that Bella had run off with Jasper only to call him later, begging him to come get her and forgive her. It hadn't been pretty and Bella had suffered with the headaches every single day. But in the end it was all worth it.

The divorce was granted to Bella on her grounds of mental cruelty and abuse. Mike was ordered to stay away from Bella and that he was to have absolutely no contact with her ever again.

There was a celebration dinner that night. The wolf pack was there. Charlie and Sue came over. Kellan was there. Esme cooked a mountain of food again. Only this time it was for a happy reason.

Of course, Bella was still more than a little freaked by what Mike had said before leaving the courthouse.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mike had been standing with Lauren near a drinking fountain as the Cullens left the courtroom with Bella and the pack. _

"_Look at that little tramp," he had hissed. "With her big, bad bodyguards. She hasn't heard the last of me. I'll guarantee that one. I will get her if it's the last thing I ever do."_

_Bella heard his words and shivered with worry. Emmett stepped up closer to her and the pack closed ranks around them. She huddled into Esme's embrace and closed her eyes, telling everyone of her friends that she was terrified without saying a word._

_Bella looked up as she heard a low-pitched growl coming from Mike's general direction. She saw that Jake had stopped to talk to Mike. "I didn't like the way you looked at her when you two were in school and I like it less now. Don't make me remove you from her life permanently. That wouldn't make her happy."_

_Bella ran back to Jake and pulled on his arm, trying to pull him away from Mike. "Is she trying to protect you?" Mike sneered._

"_No. She's protecting you." He looked down into Bella's pleading eyes. "Bella, it's okay."_

'You can't hurt him. He's not worth it.'

"_If he ever messes with you again I'll do worse than hurt him," Jake promised, looking back at Mike._

"_Chief, I believe that was a threat."_

"_Was it, Jake? Did you just threaten Mr. Newton?"_

"_No, sir. I just made him a promise."_

"_Can't do anything about a promise, Mike. Sorry." Charlie walked away from the showdown in the hallway._

_After another minute or two, Jake dropped an arm around Bella's shoulders and walked her away from the man she had formerly called her husband._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

Bella was happy though. She could be with Jasper. In every way.

Of course, a tiny shadow was calling her from the back of her mind, telling her that this wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.


	19. Chapter 19

Three and a half weeks after the final decree in Bella's divorce, the family had gone hunting, leaving Bella and Jasper alone in the house. Bella had been suffering with a case of the flu and Jasper didn't want to leave her alone when she didn't feel well.

Bella was curled up with Jasper on the couch. She was sleeping and he was watching John Carpenter's Vampires. He chuckled every once in a while at the depictions of the vamps in that movie. They had it so wrong, so very, very wrong.

Suddenly, there was a crash of glass and two forms burst into the living room. One of them grabbed Bella and pulled her against one wall. The other was a large furry form that attacked Jasper.

"Bella!" he yelled as the redhead held her captive against the wall.

"Don't worry. She's going to live long enough to watch you be torn apart by that wolf. Then, I'm going to kill her slowly. Very slowly. In payment for James' death. Mate for a mate. You know the rules, Major Whitlock."

"Victoria, if you hurt one hair on her head, I'll kill you myself." Jasper was holding his own against the crazed wolf. Bella was awake but still very groggy. The medicine Carlisle had her on was pretty potent stuff. She hadn't realized who it was that held her until Jasper said her name.

Bella's eyes were now open and the look on her face made her question obvious.

"Because now I have your vindictive husband and a crazed werewolf to help me. And now I have the person who actually killed my James in my sights. Edward didn't kill him. He was too busy trying to save you. Jasper here is the one. He's the one that started the fire and helped his brother to pull James apart. I can't get to the other brother but I can take care of Jasper."

There was a sound of bottles breaking against the house. The smell of smoke started to enter the room. "That would be Michael. He's setting the house on fire to kill as many of this pathetic little coven as he can."

Victoria laughed and slammed Bella against the wall. Bella's head hit, splitting the skin. The scent of blood started to fill the air. Victoria bent to the woman's neck.

The sound of a neck snapping gained her attention quickly enough. She snapped her head around to see Jasper storming toward her, his shirt hanging off of him in tatters. "You made a mistake in coming back here. You called me Major Whitlock. That means you've met someone who knew me when I ran with the southern covens."

"Maria is a dear friend."

"Maria is my maker and I hate her. You would have found out from her exactly what I was capable of."

"Yes. Maria does still tend to brag about her beloved Major." Victoria's voice left no doubt as to how she felt about that.

Jasper had reached the two by now. He reached out and grabbed Victoria's flaming red hair. "You should have listened." He flung her across the room. Bella fell to the floor. Jasper leaned down with his eyes on Victoria. "Bella, get into Carlisle's office. You'll be safe in there."

Bella nodded and crawled away. Jasper kept himself positioned between Victoria and the love he had found. Once he heard the click of the lock behind him, he focused his entire mind on defeating Victoria.

He allowed his mind to work its magic on her. She was overcome with feelings of lethargy. He started tearing her apart and throwing her limbs into the fire that was starting to come through the walls.

Suddenly a large hand settled on his shoulder. He spun to see Jacob standing beside him. "I'll finish her off. Where's Bella?"

"She's in Carlisle's office. I heard the lock slide home."

"You get out. Bella will be safe until I finish this."

"I'll get Bella."

"No. If anything happens to you, she'll never forgive me. Get out of here."

Jasper shook his head and wasn't prepared for Jake's reaction. He grabbed the back of Jasper's neck and flung him through a window.

The alpha wolf made quick work of the female vampire and then headed for the door to the office. "Bella, it's me. Open the door, honey. Come on."

When she didn't respond after several long minutes, Jake stepped back and kicked in the door. Finding Bella laying unconscious on the floor. He scooped her into his arms and headed for the window he'd thrown Jasper through just moments earlier.

The leap landed him right in front of the Cullen family. They had come running back when Edward heard Jasper's fear for Bella's safety.

Jasper ran to Jake's side and looked into his eyes. "I got to her as quick as I could. She was unconscious when I got the door open."

Jasper took her from him and walked over to Carlisle. "Help her," he begged.

Carlisle gestured for Jasper to lay her down. He went over the young woman before him and quickly assessed her condition. "Jasper, I'm sorry. She's dying."

"Change her!" Alice cried. She was terrified to lose her best friend. "Please change her!"

Jasper looked up at his siblings. Alice was begging them to do the one thing that could save her.

"No!" Edward protested. "You can't damn her to this life!"

"It's what she wanted, Edward. This is the only option. Unless you want her to die," Alice accused, standing in front of him.

"Of course I don't want her to die. But this is not the life for her."

"Jasper, this is your call," Carlisle said, turning to his newest son.

"Help me to change her?" Jasper felt his own self-control weaken for the moment and knew that the safest way would be for Carlisle to help.

"Jasper, you can't!" Edward yelled. He lunged forward only to have Emmett grab him.

"This isn't your decision anymore, Edward. Jasper is the one to make the call this time. You walked away from her and left her heartbroken. Let Jasper do this." Rose was trying to calm Edward and knowing that it wasn't easy for him to watch this.

"Please. Don't do this to her." He was dry sobbing as Jasper and Carlisle both bent their heads to Bella's neck. Carlisle continued to coach his son through where to insert the venom to allow maximum amounts to flow through her blood.

"Remember, Jasper, that the more venom you inject, the faster the change takes place."

Carlisle's quiet instructions and Edward's sobs were the only sound for the longest time.

Suddenly, Bella's body convulsed with the pain of the change. She jerked around as if trying to escape from something.

Jasper gathered her in his arms and walked off into the woods, knowing that Charlie would be arriving soon and would want to know about his daughter.

He was just out of sight of the house when the chief arrived. He immediately asked Carlisle where Bella was.

"Jasper carried her to one of our smaller cabins to take care of her. She had some minor burns and a little smoke inhalation. He'll take good care of her, Charlie."

"If you're sure, Carlisle, I'll take your word for it. Just let me see her soon. I want to make sure that my little girl's okay."

"You have my word, Charlie."

At that point, Jasper ran further into the woods and finally arrived at one of the cabins.

Taking Bella inside, he lay her on the bed to wait for the change to finish.

*****

Three days later, the whole family was gathered around when Bella's heart beat for the last time. After that, it was only a few hours before her eyes opened.

Alice watched her friend very closely for a few minutes before whispering in awe, "Bella, your eyes!"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? I think this story is complete and the next one will pick up where this one left off. Do you all hate me now?

EVIL LAUGH


End file.
